


3:17 AM

by OrdinaryBird



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Cecil, lazy late-night sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryBird/pseuds/OrdinaryBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The small hours of the morning are a special kind of dark. So is Cecil, when he's in a mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3:17 AM

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/gifts).



> A gift of birthday sex to the lovely Valda, my best fandom friend, enabler, and general sweetie pie.
> 
> (special thanks to Straydog733, for sitting next to me on the sofa while I announced things like "WE HAVE TOUCHED A DICK", and generally being a wonderful smut cheerleader.)
> 
>  
> 
> (also this is only the second time I've written explicit sex. Pray for me.)

Post-midnight darkness has a texture all its own; it lays thick on you like molasses and makes the world look like a noir film. It was Cecil’s favorite kind of darkness, when the lights overhead had drifted far enough away that they barely penetrated the thick, dark curtains of their bedroom. 

He was wide awake.

And Carlos, well, Carlos was mostly awake.

He did this thing, when he was partially asleep but interested in being woken up, sort of an inquisitive wiggle of the hips. If there was no response, he’d roll over and go back to sleep, but if Cecil slipped into the big-spoon position and pressed back, that meant he was also interested in Carlos waking up.

It was 3:17 am, inasmuch time meant anything, and Cecil grabbed hold of Carlos’ hips, tight, and pulled him back. In the inky blackness he felt dangerous, and he kissed Carlos’ neck with a growl.

Carlos rolled towards him, pulling him close for desperate, hungry kisses and tangling their legs together for more skin contact. Cecil traced patterns down his back with his fingernails, gently, but with the promise of more intensity if it was wanted. 

Carlos responded enthusiastically, groaning softly against Cecil’s lips, the tilting his head back to expose his throat. 

Cecil slid one hand down his back, lightly brushing the soft skin, then gently brought it over his stomach, up his chest to his shoulder. 

With a snarl, he pushed back hard, turning Carlos onto his back. Beneath him, his lover gasped in delighted surprise. “Oh,” he whispered, “in that kind of mood.”

“You?”

“Yes, please,” he said in a low, helpless moan, leaning back against the pillows, offering his neck again. 

Cecil leaned down, working his lips and tongue and teeth up his throat and around his stubbled jaw. “So polite,” he hissed in his ear, feeling him shudder slightly, hearing him gasp. His fingers caressed Carlos’ chest gently, with soft application of nails on the little sensitive spots, like the base of his ribcage and the expanse of soft skin below his navel. 

Carlos reached upward, to wrap his arms around Cecil’s back. 

“No,” Cecil said, pushing him back, holding his wrists. “You be still, now.” He kissed him again, softly, and then hungry, needy, still holding his arms in place. 

When he pulled back he saw Carlos turn his head, squint through the darkness to see the hand pressed against his wrist, his breath quickening. 

He pushed upward a bit, just once, not in an effort to be released, but to solidify the experience. He’d explained the impulse shyly to Cecil, once, the feeling of vulnerability from seeing a restraint and testing it to see he was held fast. 

Cecil observed him carefully while he tested the grip, gauging his comfort from the sounds he made, the movements of his body. “Good?” 

“Good.”

“ _Good._ ” His lips twisted into a sinister smile as he rocked his hips roughly against Carlos’. “Very good.” 

Carlos made a soft, fluttery sound and Cecil felt his back arch, pushing up with his hips. Cecil dipped his head to suck tiny bruises into the sensitive space where Carlos’ neck met his shoulder, scraping his teeth over them, feeling his movements grow faster with each nipping kiss. 

“Oh sweet heavens alive,” Carlos said, nearly incomprehensible, and the breathless tone shot down Cecil’s spine, and he thrust against Carlos almost involuntarily. 

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Cecil whispered. True, he couldn’t actually see Carlos right now. But he knew from previous experiences--the look on his face, eyes half-lidded, mouth open and gasping out nonsense words--and it was definitely a sight to behold. “I can hardly see you at all though. So.” He released Carlos’ left wrist and moved his own hand down between the two of them, running a teasingly gentle finger up the underside of Carlos’ cock. “I want to hear you.”

Carlos inhaled sharply at the touch, exhaled in a choked kind of cry, wordless and wanting. Cecil noticed with satisfaction that he hadn’t moved his freed arm.

But what to do? Honestly, he hadn’t planned much farther than _lovely Carlos making those incredibly hot noises while stretched across our bed_. He stroked Carlos thoughtfully, running his fingers along the shaft and around the insides of his thighs, across the crease between the thigh and the hip.

He released Carlos’ other hand and sat back, legs out, and said, “C’mere.”

Carlos pushed himself up and moved towards Cecil, patting the bed with his hand as he went. After a moment Cecil realized that he was trying to determine exactly where his limbs were, since he was in the dark without glasses. _Oh blessed mysteries, this room is better than a blindfold. ___

__Cecil pulled him close and sat him in his lap, wrapping an arm tightly around his chest to pin both of Carlos’ arms to his sides. Then he reached around to pull his legs apart, wrapping his own legs around them to hold them still._ _

__“Comfortable?” he asked. His tone was still slightly teasing despite the practical nature of the question._ _

__Carlos nodded, then leaned his head back to rest on Cecil’s shoulder. This placed his mouth conveniently close to Cecil’s ear, so he would hear every delightful gasp and cry and shout._ _

__He lightly brushed the inside of Carlos’ thighs, petting all of the little sensitive spots, feeling the slight push of Carlos’ hips towards his slow and careful touch, as if to remind him that there was a part of this body that desperately wanted his attention. He did not respond, but merely tightened the arm holding Carlos still. He felt Carlos push back against the hold, again, not to be freed, but to see how well he was held._ _

__“You know what to do,” Cecil said sweetly, his tormenting fingers still moving slowly between Carlos’ spread legs. “You have to ask.”_ _

__“Please, Cecil, I need you to touch me.”_ _

__“But darling,” Cecil said, his voice still honeyed with false innocence, “I _am_ touching you.”_ _

__“Cecil, please, oh god put your hand on me,” he said, and it wasn’t quite the specific request he’d anticipated, but it was so breathless and _aching_ that Cecil decided to give him a pass. _ _

__“Much better,” he said, keeping his voice steady even as he wrapped his hand around Carlos’ cock, felt him move in his arms and pant his name. The rocking of his hips, limited as it was, brought him in closer contact with Cecil, who was already almost uncomfortably hard and struggling slightly with maintaining composure in the face of that sweet friction._ _

__“I want to hear you,” he said again, squeezing a bit tighter, moving a bit faster. He could feel the tension of Carlos’ jaw, clenched tight with the pressure of holding in sound. “Don’t be shy.”_ _

__Carlos bucked his hips, mumbling nonsense syllables that grew louder, to grunts and deep, throaty groans. Cecil adjusted the arm across his chest so it was more of an embrace than a restraint. “Come for me,” he whispered, although he wasn’t sure Carlos could hear him over his own sounds._ _

__He shouted when he finished, grabbing hold of Cecil’s thighs to steady himself._ _

__When he was still again, Cecil disentangled himself from Carlos’s legs and embraced him, tight and loving, scattering kisses freely across his shoulder, the back of his neck, brushing the sweaty curls off of his forehead._ _

__“You okay?”_ _

__“Mmhmm.”_ _

__“Water?”_ _

__“Mmmhmmm.”_ _

__Cecil crept across the bed and felt around the nightstand, carefully not to accidentally knock over the glass he was seeking. Cautiously, he passed it over the bed._ _

__As he handed it back, Carlos said, “and what about you?”_ _

__Wordlessly, Cecil leaned forward and kissed him, softly at first, and then more aggressively. The thick night was still in his blood, and he felt dangerous and hot and alive. “Is this what you want?” he asked, tangling fingers in the hair at the back of Carlos’ head. He nodded._ _

__“Yes?” Post-orgasmic Carlos often entered an unusually compliant state, and it never hurt to double check._ _

__“Yes _please_ ,” Carlos breathed._ _

__Cecil tightened the grip he had on his hair--he didn’t yank, but pulled just enough to hear Carlos inhale sharply, leaning back, shoulders tensed._ _

__“Relax for me,” Cecil whispered, pulling him close. He kissed him again, still holding onto that beautiful hair, caressing his scalp. Carlos made what could almost be described as a purring sound._ _

__After a moment, Carlos pulled away, sliding down Cecil’s body and stopped with his lips hovering just above his erection._ _

__“May I?” He asked, and Cecil could feel the warmth of his breath._ _

__Cecil leaned back towards the headboard to steady himself, and said, “You certainly may.”_ _

__There was no teasing in his movements, no hesitance. He leaned forward and slipped his lips over Cecil’s cock, flicking the head with his tongue._ _

__Cecil leaned back farther, catching his lip between his teeth. He tried to keep still as well as he could, running his hands lightly and lovingly over the back of Carlos’ neck, his shoulders, through his hair. It was taking a lot of effort not to push back; his hips wanted to buck forward, but that was something Carlos emphatically did not like. Instead he tried to focus the energy into the fingers he twisted in Carlos’ hair. His breath quickened with the soft sounds Carlos made with each light tug, more felt than heard. Carlos' head moved under his hand rising slowly and descending slightly faster. He'd wrapped his hand around the base of Cecil's cock, stroking up to meet the downward movement of his mouth._ _

__“Oh,” he groaned, “you’re good, you feel so fucking good.” It was definitely not eloquent, and louder than he had intended, but not loud enough to disrupt the neighbors. Probably. He couldn’t focus on that distraction, he couldn’t focus on anything. “Perfect--perfect--oh--!” he gasped, then very nearly howled as he came, head back, bracing himself against the headboard._ _

__He felt Carlos push himself up, sensed the movement in his direction, and there was a soft, lingering kiss._ _

__Contented and suddenly tired, they passed the water glass between them before snuggling down to bed. Carlos, who usually spread across as much of the mattress as he could manage, would definitely want to be the little spoon, and Cecil nuzzled against his neck, trailing kisses down his back._ _

__“I love you,” he said._ _

__“Love you too, Ceec.” Carlos pulled one of the hands around his waist up and pressed the knuckles to his lips._ _

__Cecil held him for a time, felt his breathing become slower, steadier, his chest expanding and contracting under Cecil’s arms._ _

__“Goodnight,” he said, quietly. Carlos did not respond. The word was absorbed into the velvet night, and finally, Cecil slept._ _


End file.
